Creature in Willimate
by Tyrantking9002
Summary: When contacted that "Something big is going to happen in Willimate;" Middle Williox Creature goes to Willimate with a trio of new team members. But what would happen if the dead start rising and his flashbacks of his home in Chicago come back?


**Creature in Willamette**

 **I was in deep thought the other day, and this fanfiction came to mind.**

 **Ch. 1** Zombies, zombies everywhere!

It's been many years since I dealt with zombies, but who know that I have to relive the horrible experience? Willamette is just a small town that is tucked in some mountains in Colorado. I was tipped off that there was "something big that M.H.A.R.S needed to see." I knew that rumors are things that you can't really trust; buuuuuut it is something you can't just shrug off. I went to the lunch-room of M.H.A.R.S and thought of who I should bring along with this potential mission. M.H.A.R.S have been through zombie invasions, monsters, demons, aliens, and even calmed down Cthulu. "Commander Creature?" Someone said. I looked up from the table that I was up and saw a few of the new guys; Ren Spillerd, Angela Andrew, and Freddy Snailler. "Yes newbies?" I asked, not trying to sound rude. "We wanted to thank you for helping us back in the Kreuger case." Angela said, sitting down. "Yeah, we thought we could handle Freddy, we geuss we were wrong." Freddy joked. "Don't mention it kids. The second I heard you guys were taking on Kreuger, I _had_ to help." I said, smiling.

Freddy, Ren, and Angela are new comers in M.H.A.R.S for a few months now; so far, they have only done a grand total of 4 cases. That's when it hit me, these kids have never been on cases that was out of state. "Hey kids, I have to go to Willamette, I may need so aid there." I said, looking at them. "The great Creature is asking a trio of newbies for help." Freddy said in a somewhat surprised tone. "Yeah, thing is you guys: my shadow is in the world of shadow, and wouldn't come back until December. Not only that, but my scythe is out for a while and Webster is doing things in Spider city. So I may need some form of back up." I said. "But why us?" Angela asked, motioning towards the trio. "Because, you guys need the experience. Plus I just wanna have the company." I said, tilting my head. "But why _us_?" Freddy asked, leaning on the table. "Because, Johnny Roadrunner is off duty, and the other people I would ask for help are doing on their own things." I said, looking at the trio. When I got up and was about to walk off, Angela spoke up. "Wait, we'll go, just get ready." I nodded and began to get a few things to go to Willamette, wondering what might happen. What's the worst that could happen? Alien zombies? The time we could leave to Colorado was in the later hours of september 18th, reasy for whatever shit that would go down in the town of Willamette.

After a few hours, we took one of the M.H.A.R.S hellicopters and took off to Willamette. I had my mini-gun primed and ready for action, Angela, Fredddy, and Ren had a Berreta, semi-autimatic sniper rifle, and an assault rifle respectivly. "Hey boss, thanks for bringing us on this mission. I didn't think that we would go to Colorado." Angela said over the mic. "You're welcome, let's just hope that the guys at Willamette wouldn't mind a few M.H.A.R.S members checking them out." I said, looking at the city. "And there she is, the city of Willamette, Colorado. Population: fifty-three thousand, five houndred and ninty-four." Freddy said, trying to be a tour guide. "Distinguishing characteristics: jack shit." I said before laughing. "This is a small, run of the mill town. The best thing to do is kill time at the park-view mall." Ren said, looking a little broucher. "Can we check that out after this is all done boss?" Angela asked. Everyone in the hellicopter execpt Angela chuckled. Women and their shopping. "I just want to see if the mall has the latest issue on books boss." Angela said, putting a hand on my shoulder. I smiled and nodded at her, giving her the "okay" look. When we got to the border of the town, I swore that I saw the military in front of the bridge. "Hey, was that the military? Angela, can you get that camera and check that out?" I asked, looking back. "S-Sure, it's in the bag right?" Angela replied, looking in the bag next to her. "Yeah, remember, there are a few cameras in there; some are for photos, others are for recording. There's some transevers and a flare gun in there as well." I said, looking at the city. "Hey boss, there is another helicopter; over near forest street." Ren said, pointing at the helicopter. "You're right, I'm starting to wonder if I wasn't the only one who was told about the 'something big' that is suppose to happen here." I pondered to the others. That's when I noticed something off, cars flipped over, people just acting zombie-like, and a group of people trying to get into a bus.

The rookies started getting taking pictures and recording the strange occurences, I was flying next to a gas station when trajedy happened; the gas station exploded. Angela and Ren almost started crying when they saw some people walking out and collapsing on the ground. "Damn, what the hell is happening here?" I said, looking at the other chopper. "Hey boss, there is someone on that werehouse." Freddy said, pointing at a building infront of us. I looked and saw someone shooting at a group of people. I flew us over to the building and the threat immediatly dawned on me; zombies have invaded Willamette and we were tipped off to it. "Rookies, I'm going to fly close to the wherehouse, try to get the girl to jump into the helicopter and catch her." I said. " _WHAT!?_ " They yelled, looking at me. "Take a look in who she's shooting, try and help me rescue her." I said, getting close the building. "Okay, Freddy, get your rifle and give that girl some space." Angela said, getting ready. When we got close to the building, the girl ran out of bullets and threw her gun to a zombie. "HHEEEYYYY! OVER HERE!" Angela said, waving her hands at the chick on the roof. The girl turned to us when Freddy shot a couple of zombies. When I got close enough to the building, the girl immediatly jumped on. "THANKS!" She yelled. "Guys, we're not out of the woods yet. I'm picking up a few air-crafts coming right for us." I said, looking back at them. "I know this is a bad idea, but I'm dropping you guys off at the mall. Hang on tight." That's when I took off to the mall, knowing this plan of mine is total bullshit and I was probably leading my team into a death-trap. When I got to the mall, I saw a landing pad and that the other helicopter dropped someone off. When I got to the helipad, military copters were shooting at us. "Guys, you have to drop a few feet onto the helipad." I said, flying the heilcopter a few feet off the helipad. "Are you serious? That has got to be twelve to twenty-five feet!" Freddy said, looking at me. "Don't worry, we got 'chutes." I said, getting ready for the military. "Let's go Freddy, we have to go." Ren said, getting the girl. "Don't worry boss, we'll see you when you get here." Angela said, giving me a thumbs up. Freddy grabbed the bag full of our gear and jumped out the helicopter with his parachute. Angela jumped out after Ren and the werehouse girl jumped out onto the mall. I sighed, wondering how we are going to get out of here. "Be safe you guys." I said before taking off.

The military was determined, everytime I dodged their missles or caused the missles to hit some of them; they were right on my tail as soon as I thought they were gone. When I was down to two helicopters, one tried to kamikaze himself into my helicopter; when I dodged him, he flew straight into the ground and the helicopter blew up. When I was looking at the explosion, the other guy shot my helicopter's tail blades. "SHIT!" I yelled, looking back. I saw that the mall was close enough for me to try and bring my falling copter to and jump off. When I got to the mall, the military helicopter fired a rocket and it was heading straight to me. I jumped off before the rocket got to me, but now I had no way to get my men out of this place. When I looked up at the exploding helicopter, it dawned on me that I didn't get a parachute and was free-falling fourteen feet onto hard ground. When I landed on the helipad, I felt all the air escape me. " _Shit."_ I said, under my breath. "Hey, are you okay?" Someone asked, running up to me. I looked up and saw a guy in a brown suit and had a camera on him. I got up, patted myself down and nodded. "Yeah, just got to wind got out of me." I said. "You fell quite a few feet." Freddy said, walking up. "I know, but I've had worst." I replied. "So, you're the only group that made it here." Someone said, almost laughing. "Yeah, but I don't know why there is only the U.S military is covering the borders. If you ask me, someone wants to cover shit up." I said, walking up to the guy who spoke up. "You guys came from the helicopters, tell me: what did you see?" He asked. "Well, if it were just a riot, I doubt the military would quarantin the entire area." The camera guy said. "Yeah, the Moratorium on information getting out is a little extreme." I said, walking up to the guy. "Yeah, I think that to." He replied. "Something I can't put my finger on; doesn't sound like civil disobedience...It's too quiet." I nodded, agreeing with this. "What does it mean boss?" Freddy asked.

The Mexican laughed a little. "Almost as if, everyone's dead." He said. "Yeah...so, why don't you just ell me already? What's going on?" The camera man asked. The mexican looked back at us and smiled. "I think you's better see for yourselves." He said. "This, my friends...is hell." The girl from the werehouse went up to us and went into the mall. "Let's go guys, if we find survivers in the mall, we would have a bigger grip on how long this shit has been happening." I said, following the girl. After everyone was in what I assumed to be the survillance room, the woman we picked up turned to us. "Thanks for helping me you four." She said, sitting down on the green mattress. "Don't mention it, we just saw that you were in a problem." I said, opening the door. "Hey look at this you guys." Angela said, looking at the TV's. On one of the monitors, there was a woman getting pulled out of her car and eaten. "What the hell?" The camera man asked under his breath. "Hey, what's your name?" Freddy asked. "Oh, me? I'm Frank West. I'm a freelance photo-journalist, I've covered wars ya know?" He replied. "So Frank, have you taken any pictures of what happened?" Angela asked, pointing at his camera. "Hey guys, can we go into the mall already? I hope that there's people here." I said before looking at the chick on the mattress. "As for you, stay here, just in case shit happens." Everyone nodded and we began to walk through the room and walked down a long hallway. After we got outside, we all saw that there was only a few people in the entrance plaza. "Freddy, stay here with your rifle, just in case." I said, raising my arm infront of Freddy. "Alright, leave it to me." He said, going to a good position and positioning his rifle on a railing.

" _MADONNA!_ " An old lady yelled, running around the plaza. She ran straight into Angela, asking her where her dog was. Angela shrugged, Frank looked around and saw a Mexican woman standing around. "This ain't no time to be googling at pretty ladies now son." This one guy said, walking infront of Frank. "There are zombies pounding at the front door as we speak." That's when Frank did a double take and looked confused. "Zombies? Did you just say 'zombies?'" He asked. "Look out there Frank, if those arn't zombies, than I don't know what would qualify as one." I said, pointing at the glass doors, wondering how the zombies wern't trying to break down the door. "But hey, we're in here, they're out there." The guy said, laughing. "Zombies are stupid, as long as they are out there, we're safe." I looked at the zombies outside, I laughed at how they were stupid enough to not bust through the glass doors. "Hey, can you and your three friends get some things to barrackad these doors?" The old guy asked, patting Frank on the back. We nodded and grabbed Angela and Ren. "Listen, Ren, you stay here and make sure that these guys have a clear shot to the stairs if things go wrong. Angela, you're with us." I said, motioning at them and where they need to be. "Okay boss, please be carefull." Ren said, walking to the stairs. While we walked towards the gates that looked like they had some things near it, I told everyone to get to the stairs. Some did what I asked, but an old couple asked why, I only said that it was "just a precausion." When Frank and I got some baseball bats and a garbage can; we saw an old guy on the other side of the gate. Frank dropped a garbage can to take a picture. "HEY WHY DID YOU SUMMON ME HERE?!" The old man yelled, trying to whack us from the other side of the gate. "HEY WATCH IT!" Frank yelled, backing up. "Leave him, we have to bring these things over to the front doors." I said, grabbing a bench. Frank took a picture and scoffed at the old guy. I was about to get a good look of the old guy but I heard something comming from the front doors. We turned around and saw the old chick from earlier was trying to get outside.

"Madonna, there you are my baby." The old woman said frantically. She was pushing everyone out of the way to get her dog inside. When she opened the door, the zombies immediatly pushed their way in. The old woman was mauled, when everyone else was trying to shut the doors; they were eaten as well. Angela was only able to get the two old couple up the stairs when they got in. "Everyone, get to the stairs!" Someone yelled. Me and Frank looked up and saw a guy in a yellow shirt and khacky pants waving at us. "COME ON, HURRY!" I nodded and grabbed Frank, dropping the bench. "Let's go Frank, time to go." I said, running towards the stairs. I pushed Frank towards the stairs and summoned my mini-gun. I started firing at the zombies, opening a way for Frank and the new guys to get to the next floor. "And what about _YOU?!_ " Frank yelled, pointing at me. "I got my own ways of going to places Mr. West, now go." I replied, pushing a zombie away from me. I kept mowing zombies down, but it felt like there was an endless amount of them.

When Frank was up the stairs, he looked back and saw that Creature was still shooting. He went straight into the security room and shot the door, looking at the few of the survivers. "Where's the boss?" One of the teens asked. "I think he got away, but I don't know." He replied. "He'll be okay Angela, he survived Ouroboros city." Another said, patting the girl on the shoulder. "But, that time he had W.A.S.P. He only got out of that one by the grain of his teeth." The girl replied. A janitor was weilding the door shut, just in case the zombies followed them. Frank was about to protest, but the man from earlier stepped up. "Just incase those things wouldn't try anything sneaky." "But the boss is an there, so is any possible surviver." The girl said, looking down. "What does your boss mean to you?" The older blond woman asked, placing a hand on the girl's shoulder. "He's our boss." She replied, motioning to her group. "He saved us from a dream demon, the Roadrunner Mafia, and an alien elder god." Just then, pounding came from the door, then a huge thud. "DAMN IT!" Someone yelled from the other said. The person on the other side punched the door, causing a small indent in the door. "Hey, Angie? Freddy? Ren? Any of you there?" Someone said one the trio's raido. "BOSS?! You're still alive?" Freddy asked, surprised. "Yeah, but the fucking survilance door is jammed shut or something, I don't have any way in." Their boss replied. The man with the yellow shirt grabbed one of their radios and pressed the button. "Listen, can you get to the paradise plaza?" He asked. "I could, but there is a gate in the way." Creature said. "I'd normally blast the gate open, but seeing that I left my explosives at home and I don't have Ren here." "So, just stay safe out there, and try to see if you could see some survivers there." The man said. "Can do, meet me near one of the two gates as fast as you can." Creature replied.

 **I was planning this Fanfic for a while now. Plus it took a month to get this chapter writen.**


End file.
